Pillado
by iitzel
Summary: Quizá todos crean que Robert tiene cogido al toro por los cuerno, y crean que él empezó aquel lió, pero Evans jamás a sido un santo pese a ser el Capitán América.


**NOTA:**

Clasificación: T por escenas subidas de tono y contenido Homo.

Normalmente no me meto con los actores y es mi primera vez incursionando en lo que es la vida real y ficticia así que por favor, no me maten. También diré, en mi defensa, que he escrito esto en una hora y puede que no tenga ni pies ni cabeza.

* * *

 **I.**

 **Unico**

* * *

La primera vez que sucedió, Robert estaba sorprendido. No de ese tipo de sorpresa desagradables donde quieres vomitar, pero si de ese tipo donde te han pillado con la guardia baja y te quedas pasmado por unos segundos antes de restar importancia al asunto. Así que cuando Chris Evans poso su bazo por sobre sus hombros y se inclino sobre él, Robert solo se quedo quieto, sintiendo los suaves labios arrastrarse sobre los suyos unos pocos segundos antes de que el rubio tire de sí mismo hacía atrás, aun con su brazo sobre él.

Y Robert culpo al alcohol, y un poco así mismo. Porque él había arrastrado a Evans a su remolque para tomar después de las grabaciones de _Avengers_ y lo ha puesto como una cuba después de una guerra de bebidas, él no sabía para nada que el rubio no era un buen bebedor, por lo que lo deja pasar.

La segunda vez, sin embargo, duda un poco sobre si a sido un accidente o un desliz.

Evans era un par de centímetros más alto, lo suficientes para lograr que él echara la cabeza hacía atrás para mirarlo y que el rubio tuviese que inclinarse un poco para sostenerle la mirada. Pero para él la altura jamás ha sido un tema que le acomplejara, así que cuando se despide del rubio después de terminar sus escenas, se aprovecha de ser bajo y crea un abrazo amistoso donde obliga a Chris a sostenerle de los ante brazos e inclinarse más de lo normal sobre él, y todo le parece divertido hasta que un beso en la mejilla se convierte en un beso sobre la comisura de los labios y sigue directo hasta sentir la humedad que provoca la saliva de la boca del actor.

Y Robert se hecha atrás un poco shockeado, porque en sus años de experiencia en el mundo de Hollywood nadie a intentado propasarse con el públicamente y menos un chico que le lleva bastante años menos, así que cuando busca la mirada de Evans para encararlo por su atrevimiento lo único que encuentra son unos brillantes e inocentes ojos azules que parecen resplandecer con admiración y cariño, y él se siente levemente paranoico y se convence de que ha sido sin querer en ese momento.

Downey aun recuerda sus años de adolescencia, él sabe que fue un chulo de lo peor, coqueteando a diestra y siniestra con un sinfín de chica y desde que leyó el guion de Iron Man se ha sentido muy identificado con el personaje, nacido en una familia con dinero, conexiones y cientos de personas dispuestas a complacerlo. Por lo que sabe desenvolverse bajo las cámaras y como lograr atraer a las personas para mirarle, por que Robert no lo niega, le gusta ser el centro de atención.

Y cuando entra a la Comicon en San Diego, él no esta interpretando a su personaje, está siendo él mismo y le divierte ver a los fanáticos gritar de emoción, alabando su rebeldía y ego, como si eso tuviese algo de bueno. Se siente travieso, feliz de ser admirado. Así que con paso confiado atraviesa el escenario para acompañar a los demás chicos del elenco, y es cuando vuelve a pasar.

Robert deja de ser paranoico ese día para dar de lleno con la realidad cuando Evans se gira para verlo y le toma de la cintura, y sabe que ese no es un abrazo amistoso, tiene los años y experiencia suficiente para captar esos segundos en cama lenta y asimilarlos. Chris lo atrae así si con posesividad y se inclina lo suficiente para sentir que su espacio personal a dejado de existir, no dura lo suficiente para que las cámaras lo capten o para que la gente se percate de que no es un recibimiento normal. Pero si para que él siente un fantasmagórico beso detrás de su oreja.

Él a coqueteado con chicos antes y a tenido relaciones sentimentales y sexuales con hombres, pero siempre a sido el cazador, el que empieza todo y también el que lo acaba. Por qué New York es pequeño al igual que el circulo social en el que se mueve y sabe hasta donde trazar la línea, pero Chris Evans, el alto y musculoso rubio le ha dado un pequeño empujón a su vieja vida y después de eso Robert sabe que no puede detenerse.

Los recuerdos de su loca juventud le golpean con fuera y él piensa que es por que esta en los terribles cuarenta que se atreve a revivirlos y juega junto con Evans lo que el rubio a comenzado. Los descuidados rozones, los abrazos invasivos y los besos juguetones.

Pero también sabe que se a metido en un lugar peligroso, por que el rubio parece satisfecho con sus avances y en cada lugar que puede le toca de manera demasiado impropia, demasiado intima para un joven adulto de su edad. Le toca el pecho con la exactitud adecuada para pinchar con sus dedos sus pezones, y sus manos suelen bajar lo suficiente por su espalda baja para peligrar cerca de su trasero.

Y Robert sabe, mientras se siente empujado dentro de un pequeño espacio entre los escenarios que crea la producción para la película de _Civil War_ , que debe acabar eso, por que tiene hijos y una esposa y el mundo de Hollywood ya lo a perdonado una vez pero duda que le de otra oportunidad. Pero no puede, no mientras las manos de Evans se arrastran suavemente por su cadera antes de empotrarlo contra la dura pared de madera y bajar sus labios sobre los suyos. Y nada de su pasado o sus parejas se pueden comparar con el rubio, no con sus besos agresivos que le obligan a abrir la boca apenas le rosa con la lengua, no con aquellas manos que por fin se atreven a tomar sus glúteos y levantarlo lo suficiente para que quede solo de puntillas y pueda sentir un fuerte muslo entre sus piernas.

Y la cabeza le da vuelta, la sorpresa que le ha cogido al principio desaparece y Robert Downey Jr lo vuelve a dejar pasar, por que se a dado cuente que aun cuando Chris Evans sea un buen Steve Rogers, es mejor siendo Evans, el chico joven con la confianza suficiente para seducir a un veterano de la gran pantalla y salir vencedor.


End file.
